The College Love
by saakura Lady of the West
Summary: thew jewel is finsihed and kagome gets a wish .she wishs for ever to go to future. they lost there memory of each other they all beomce friends and love is starting . rated m for later on


The college Love

"You know the basic story right…….."

"Well if you don't Hi! My name is Kagome Sakura Higurashi and on my

15th

birthday I was sucked into the well at my family's shrine. I met a half

demon named Inuyasha and I discovered that the jewel of 4 souls was in

my

body. I broke the jewel and I was traveling with Inuyasha. We meet a

little

fox demon named Shippo then a monk named Miroku and demon slayer named

Sango

who are all part of the group me and inuyasha made. Miroku is a monk

with a

cursed hand, and sango what to say about sango well she's like me

sister.

Alone the way of completing the jewel we meet inuyasha half brother

Sesshoumaru, Koga, Ayame, Naraku, you know all those people".

"Well um I guess I talk a lot but let me just finish. We Killed Naraku

and

then we finished the jewel , Inuyasha said that I could have any wish

that I

want cause he was going to follow kikyo to the hell but I wouldn't let

that

happen. So I wished for us meaning inuyasha, kikyo, sesshoumaru ,

sango,

miroku, shippo, rin, me of course, Ayame, and koga to live in the

future and

be friends but what I didn't know was that , the wish I had made turned

me,

kikyo, and rin into Dog demons like sesshoumaru .

In the future

Beep, beep, beep …….. Beep, beep, beep

"Hello?"

"Kagome where are you, were going to be late"

"Late, late for what?"

"College you BAKA"yelled kagomes friend sango

"Omg, kidding right?"

"No kagome now get up" with that sango hung up

'30 min later'

Kagome was diving in her new car her x-boyfriend bought for her. Hogo

was a

nice guy but kagome had to break up with him cause of the fame he had.

She

was always followed around. She also broke up with him because she was

going

to college and she didn't need the stress from him. Hogo kept say "we

will

pick up were we left at kagome. Cause I love you." kagome knew that it

wasn't going to happen.

Beep, beep, and beep….beep

"KAGOME"

"I'm here, gosh man I just parked, why don't you take a chill pill

sango"

kagome said

"W/e"

"Where you at sango?" kagome said as she armed her car

"Right here kags" out of no where sango, kikyo, rin, and Ayame came out

and

hugged kagome

"Ok, guys kagome can't breathe" kagome said

"Ok lets go before were later, we have to meet the headmaster" rin said

"Rin were not in a private school were in a college that calls the

headmaster a ….. I don't know" sango said while walking past this one

tree

that kagome was sure someone of some things was watching them.

As soon as the girl's got inside Inuyasha, sesshoumaru, miroku, koga,

and

shippo jump down from the tree.

"I like those girls, there do just fine" miroku said

"Miroku shut up." all the guys said

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU, MIROKU, KOGA, SHIPPO IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!!"

The guys once again knew they were in trouble; they were the only ones

at

the college that got in trouble.

In the headmaster's office

"Come in" he said

The door opened and in walked 5 beautiful girls and sat down.

"Welcome to Tama college girls my name in Inutaisho I am the

headmaster"

"Konnichawa Mr. Inutaisho I am kagome sakura higurashi, this is rin

aino mia

Higurashi my sister, my cousin Kikyo Higurashi, My friend Sango taijya,

and

Ayame Ookmai.

"Well I look forw……..

At the moment Inutaisho pressed the intercom button and yelled

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU, MIROKU, KOGA, SHIPPO IN MY OFFICE NOW"

He turned the intercom off and said to the girls

"Im so sorry for that but these gentlemen are hacking into computer

files

weekly and I have to take care of it"

After he said that 5 hot young men walked into the office closing the

door

behind them.

"What have I told you boys about hacking into the computers; this is

the

last time I tell you before I kick you out of this college.

"Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" Inutaisho said looking at

all

the boys

"nothing" Inuyasha the youngest said and after that he looked at all

the

girls and what he say shocked him, one at the end farthest from him

showed a

lot of cleavage and the one next to her didn't show anything she coved

up,

the one next to her gave him the worst glare of all, the last 2 he

didn't

even bother to look at.

"What the f you looking at miko" he said in a disgusted tone.

"A hanyou that cant shut up" kikyo said

"Learn to shut up whore, and learn your place while you're at it" he

responded back

"What you looking at 'oh' Mr. Cold?" kagome said

"Shut up miko" sesshoumaru responded back

At that moment everyone stood up and started fighting well everyone but

the

headmaster he just stood there thinking of a way to punish the guys

then he

thought 'the girls will be there room mates; since the guys hate them

this

is perfect'. The headmaster had enough of the fighting because he knew

everyone could hear them out side the door.

"QUIET" he yelled.

"Since you all get along just well you will now be room mate's …. Here

is

how it will be

Kagome s. Higurashi meet me son Sesshoumaru Tasiho,

Rin a. m. Higurashi meet Shippo Kitnsue,

Sango Taijya meets Miroku Houshi,

Ayame Ookmai meets Koga East,

And Kikyo Higurashi meets Inuyasha Taisho. Now gentlemen you will get

the

girls things and take them to the dorms , no buts and ladies if the

don't

tell me right away ill be glad to help you and if you need anything

just

tell me I look forward to have you at this school ." he said to them

all

After that everyone left the girls leading out to there cars but what

surprised them all was kagome car it was one of a kind.

"So kagome who gave you the car?" miroku asked looking at her butt

"My x-boyfriend" she said knowing that he was looking at her ass.

the guys had took everyone else stuff to there rooms already know that

kagome would have more stuff then them all cause she was spoiled my

Hogo

they all knew that. The girls came out to see all the guys grab 3 boxes

each. They started to walk away just as sesshoumaru closed the door to

her

car. She armed it then ran to the girls because they had just gone in

and

was about to get on the elevator the guys had to wait for the next.

"Kagome you're lucky, you got the hot one" sango said

"Lucky you have to be kidding, he so cold" kagome responded while

getting on

to the elevator.

"w/e kags at least you don't have shippo, he's a fox I hate foxes" rin

said

okay well this is only the first chap all my friends that read it said it was great ill try to upload soon with school i dont get alot of extra time so watch for updates if you like this


End file.
